1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for instruction in the operation of a keyboard musical instrument. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for teaching the playing of chord triads on an organ or piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,630 issued Aug. 15, 1967, a visual chord teaching device is described in which indicators visually associated with individual keys of a keyboard are controlled so as to provide an indication of a triad of keys to be manipulated in sounding a chord. These indicators are activated in response to the depression of the clavial pedal which sounds the root note of the desired triad. The device is particularly adapted to teaching the sounding of sustained chord notes as in commonly employed in playing an organ.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,296 and 3,503,297, both issued Mar. 31, 1970, similar indications are obtained in response to the sounding of the root note key on the same portion of the keyboard upon which the chord is to be sounded. Again, the system is primarily directed to instruction in the sounding of sustained note chords.
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,630, there is described a technique of fingering keys in playing chord triads identified as the 5-2-1 system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,040, issued May 4, 1976, an apparatus and system for instruction in the manipulation of the chord portion of a keyboard of a musical instrument in 3-4 or 4-4 time is disclosed, the apparatus and system including uniquely written music which provides a student with an identity of the root note of each chord to be played and the timing (but not necessarily) the identity) of the corresponding chord triad to follow the root note. In conjunction with the music, an apparatus senses the depression of the root note key by the student, provides a sustained confirming identification of that note, and provides the identity (but not the timing) of the triad notes. The indication is retained until a different note key is depressed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,797, issued June 28, 1977, a self-contained pocket-sized unit is disclosed for use as a self-study aid in the teaching of the make-up of musical chord triads.